


hold on, i still need you

by hypochondriacandatrashmouth



Series: scotthope/langdyne [10]
Category: Ant-Man - Fandom, MCU, ant-man and the wasp - Fandom
Genre: Depression, F/M, Fights, Grief, Near-Death Experience, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypochondriacandatrashmouth/pseuds/hypochondriacandatrashmouth
Summary: Hope gets severely injured during a fight that leads to her being unconscious for a few days and Scott refuses to leave her hospital bedside.
Relationships: Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne
Series: scotthope/langdyne [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559116
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	hold on, i still need you

“Behind you!” Hope called out. 

Scott whipped around, shrank, and flipped the perp, returning to normal size in the process. He stood upright and cast a glance over at his girlfriend. 

“Thanks, Hope.”

She simply smiled and shrank, flying toward the second perp that had shown up. 

The couple continued to fight the bad guys. 

Then a third guy showed up… And he had a gun. 

“Hope?” Scott said warily. 

The Wasp knocked out her guy just as Scott’s dropped to the ground with a kick to the nuts. Then she took off, shrinking and flying right toward the new guy. She grew and kicked out at him. Scott ran after her, joining in the fighting. 

The man with the gun dropped the weapon as Hope shot a Wasp Sting at his hand with one of her blasters. She kicked him down and Scott ran for the gun, to kick it away or shrink it. The man scrambled for his weapon, knocking Scott to the ground and kicking at him a few times. 

The Ant-Man grunted as he collided with the floor and booted feet coming in contact—repeatedly—with his chest and stomach.

The Wasp leaped toward the villain, ready to take him down while Scott regained his breath. But it was too late.

The bad man had reached his gun, taken the safety off, and took aim. 

Scott heard a loud, quick succession of three  _ BANGS! _ and a soft thud and the sound of metal colliding with marble floor. 

He sat up quickly, his breath suddenly returned to his lungs, and saw Hope laying on the ground. 

He didn’t care that the shooter had gotten away—he heard the door slamming shut. He scrambled over to the woman lying and bleeding. 

“Hope?” he said, voice cracking with terror. He retracted her helmet to help her breathe easier. Using his comm he managed to send a message to 911, begging for an ambulance. 

Scott kept pressure on two of Hope’s wounds while she held a light hand on the other. 

“Hope, hold on,” Scott pleaded. “Just hold on, okay? I need you to stay awake. Help is on the way.”

Hope didn’t say anything. She kept staring up at the ceiling. 

“Hope? Can you hear me?  _ Hope?” _ Scott was getting more and more desperate. 

***

He didn’t know how long they were there for, but he heard sirens eventually and he felt relieved. Then his relief turned to horror as Hope’s eyes began to shut. 

The EMTs rushed in and took the woman from Scott. They put her on a stretcher and started trying to stabilise her as they wheeled her back to the ambulance. Scott ran after them, not wanting to be separated from her or let her out of his sight for even a second. 

He was allowed to ride in the ambulance to the hospital with them. He held tight to one of Hope’s limp hands for the entire ride. 

When they arrived, Hope was taken down a hallway and Scott was made to stay in the waiting room.

Her blood was all over his suit and hands. It was hard to see, but he could  _ feel _ it. It had seeped through the material. He needed to call Hank and Janet, he knew. And maybe Maggie and Paxton and the other guys at XCon, to let them know he wouldn’t be home for a while.

He just wasn’t sure he was in the right headspace for that yet, though.

But then… Hank and Janet needed to know. He felt the built-in pockets of his suit for his phone. Hopefully it hadn’t been damaged in the fight. 

He found it and fumbled with shaky hands for the Pym-van Dyne’s number. 

It rang for a moment before someone finally answered. 

_ “Scott?” _ It was Janet.  _ “How’d the mission go? Where are you two?” _

That was when Scott broke. He slumped to his knees there in the middle of the waiting room and burst into tears. 

_ “Scott, sweetie,” _ Janet said in a worried tone.  _ “What’s wrong? Is everything okay? Is Hope with you?” _

Scott took deep breaths and tried to calm himself. Once he was able to breathe steadily he spoke. “We’re at the hospital. Hope was–” He choked again. 

_ “Hope was what?”  _ Janet asked, her tone getting more and more terrified.  _ “Are you two okay?” _

“I’m sorry, Janet,” Scott said. “I’m so sorry.”

“Hank and I are on our way!” the woman said. “We’ll be there soon.”

The woman hung up. 

***

Scott soon found himself sitting on one of the uncomfortable waiting room chairs, staring at his gloved hands. The fabric was starting to stiffen up from the drying blood that had seeped through. He could not look up. Not while feeling like he had failed at protecting Hope. 

“Where is she!” 

He looked up, hearing Hank Pym’s furious voice. He saw the scientist and his wife running toward the receptionist desk. 

“Where’s who, sir?” the man behind the desk asked. “I need the name of the pa–”

“Where’s my daughter!” Hank yelled. “Hope! Hope van Dyne! We were told she was here!”

“Give me just a second, please sir.”

Scott stood and started toward the couple. “Hank,” he said softly. “Janet.”

The two looked toward him. 

“Oh, Scott,” Janet exclaimed and engulfed him in a tight hug. “You’re okay!” She pulled away to arms length and looked dead-serious. “What happened?”

Scott started crying again and did his best to explain what had led them to this point. 

“She was shot!?” Hank screamed after Scott finished speaking. 

“I’m so sorry Hank,” Scott said. “She threw herself at him while I was down. I tried to stop the bleeding until the EMTs got there. She’s in surgery. I didn’t want to leave her but they made me stay here.”

“Doctor Pym? Doctor van Dyne?” the receptionist interrupted. “She’s still in surgery, that’s all I know right now. I’m sorry. Please feel free to wait in here with the man who came in with her.”

The scientists and Scott stayed there silently for a moment before Janet tried to change the subject. “Oh, Scott,” she said and brushed her hand across the front of the ex-con’s suit. “You’re still in your suit.”

“I don’t exactly have a change of clothes, Jan,” he replied. “Hope’s blood…” His breath hitched. “It seeped through.”

“How long has she been in surgery?” Hank asked. 

“Um… About half an hour?” Scott guessed. He didn’t know. He had been too distracted. 

“Let’s go get you something to change into,” Janet said to the younger man. 

“I can’t– I don’t want to leave in case she gets out.”

“I’ll call Maggie,” Hank huffed and walked off, pulling his phone from his pocket.

Another half hour passed and the Pym-van Dynes and Scott found themselves seated in the waiting room chairs. Janet kept getting up every few minutes to ask about updates on Hope. Hank was trying to distract himself by texting and emailing new Pym tech employees and Doctor Foster and Ava Starr. Scott occupied himself by staring at the floor. There was a dark smudge near his left foot that was particularly entertaining to him right now. 

The doors opened and Maggie ran in. “Scott?” she looked around the waiting room and spotted her friend. “Oh my god, Scott.” She hurried over and stood in front of the man. 

He looked up at her with a blank face. Frankly, it was scary to Maggie, seeing him like this. The laughter was gone from his eyes. He didn’t have a hint of a smile ever having been on his lips. He looked empty. His eyes were dull. The usual lively green irises now looked dull. Just how bad had it been?

“Hey, Scott,” she said softly, failing at hiding the concern in her voice. “Are you okay?”

The man was still and silent for a moment before shaking his head. 

Maggie crouched in front of him and touched his arm. “Have you gotten any updates?”

He shook his head again. 

Maggie sighed and stood again. “I brought you a change of clothes.” She handed over a bag she had been holding. “Brought your charger too. Thought you might need it. Call if you need or hear anything.”

“Thanks,” he finally spoke. His voice was cracking. 

Maggie gave him a quick hug before excusing herself. She had to get back home. 

About five minutes after she left, Scott excused himself to go to the bathroom to change. 

After stripping the blood-dried suit from his body, he caught a look at himself in the mirror above the sink. He looked terrible. There were speckles and splotches of his girlfriend’s blood on his hands and arms and chest. He dropped the shirt he had picked up and started pulling paper towel after paper towel from the dispenser above the small trash can and drenched them in water and soap. He tried to wash it off. He got most of it off his chest and hands but it left stains and he couldn’t get it out of his fingernails and cuticles. He was crying again. 

***

She came out of surgery and they were allowed in her room to see her. She was unconscious. She was too pale. She was still. 

The surgeons had had to cut her suit off of her. That was okay. She and Hank had been working on a new and improved one anyway. 

Janet had to excuse herself out of the room to stand in the hallway and compose herself. 

Hank didn’t dare step close to the bed. Scott could see it in his face that the man was mentally kicking himself. He hated himself for putting his daughter on this mission, and for not knowing the gunman would be there. He wasn’t supposed to be there. 

Scott stayed near the wall. It was  _ terrifying, _ seeing Hope look like  _ this. _ He wanted––no,  _ needed–– _ her to wake up, to tell him it was all okay––that  _ she _ was okay––and they could go home. He wanted to take her home. He couldn’t feel his own heart beating in his chest. He wasn’t sure if his heart was even functioning anymore right now, to tell you the truth.

He heard a noise to his left, it sounded like someone was choking. He looked over and saw Hank with his back turned to the man and his daughter. He was shaking.

“Hank?” Scott said gently. “Are you…”

The older man turned to him, tears streaking down his aged face. He looked older now that he was crying. 

Janet returned to the room. The second she saw her husband, she pulled him close. They cried together. Scott felt awkward being there while they were mourning their not-dead daughter.

***

Soon, the doctors came in and asked the Pym-van Dynes if they would like anything from the cafeteria. The couple kindly declined and said they were okay and were going to go home to get some things for when Hope wakes up.

_ If _ Hope wakes up.

When the doctor left, Janet told Scott they were going to leave and get some things for Hope. 

The young man nodded and insisted they just come back in the morning and get some rest. 

“This must be really hard and draining for you two,” he said. “You should sleep.”

“You too, then,” Hank said. “Lord knows you could use it after what you witnessed.”

“Thanks Hank,” Scott said.

The couple left.

***

Scott never went home. When the nurse came in to tell him visiting hours were over, he left the building. He only then snuck back in and fell asleep in the chair beside Hope’s bed. The security cameras caught him, but when security arrived at the room he was already dozed off, holding Hope’s hand. 

The next morning Hank and Janet returned. They saw Scott, still asleep. His head rested on the mattress and his fingers were still entwined with Hope’s. 

“Scott,” Hank said, nudging the younger man’s foot. “Scott wake–”

“Henry!” Janet scolded. “Let him rest.”

“I don’t think he even went home last night, Janet,” her husband countered. 

The sleeping man groggily woke up. He looked over at the couple and managed a weak, tired smile. 

“Hey,” he said. 

“Did you stay here all night, Scott?” Hank three at him. 

“I couldn’t leave her, Hank,” he replied. “Not again. Not after Germany and the thing with Thanos. I–”

“It’s okay, Scott,” Janet cut in. “It’s okay.”

The room fell silent again, save for the beeps of the monitors attached to Hope. Her colour was starting to come back. She looked human again, less like a living corpse. 

He burst into tears suddenly. It was shocking for Hank and Janet to see this. They’d  _ never _ seen him cry, or even be  _ sad _ for that matter. It was  _ scary. _

“I want her to wake up,” he sobbed. “I want her back. I want her to wake up!” 

They all felt the exact same. 

***

Days passed. It was impossible to get Scott to leave. He refused to leave Hope’s side. They were practically attached at this point, with how much he held her hand, waiting for the twitch of a finger or her to squeeze his. 

It was late one night, Scott couldn’t bring himself to sleep. She should’ve been awake by now, and yet she wasn’t. 

He sighed and took her hand tightly between both of his own and intertwined their fingers. He brought them up to his lips and kissed them. 

“Hope,  _ please _ hold on. For me, for your  _ parents… _ They need you.  _ I _ need you.” He took a shaky breath. “I still  _ need _ you, Hope. You’re the– You’re the  _ love _ of my  _ life. _ I don’t want to even imagine a world  _ without _ you. I need you to  _ wake up. _ Please don’t leave me, Hope. Please don’t leave…” He had to stop talking. If he kept going he’d choke on his own tears. But darn it, he swallowed it back and kept talking:

“I’m  _ not strong, _ Hope. I’m  _ not. _ I just– I’m not strong without you. I want you to wake up and tell me we can go  _ home. _ I want to take you  _ home, _ Hope. It’s been a  _ nightmare _ without you. I haven’t been home since the day…” He trailed off. He couldn’t talk about that day. Not anymore. “I love you, so much.”

He got up and started pacing back and forth in front of the bed.

He heard a noise from the bed and stopped his pace and looked over, eyes wide. 

“Scott?” That voice… “I love you too.”

He hurried back to the side of the bed and stared at her. She had an exhausted smile on her face. 

“Let’s go home.”


End file.
